


And Baby Makes Four

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, padafamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're having another baby." Gen confirmed as she handed him the proof, his eyes settling on the photo for what felt like forever before he stood back up and handed Tom to Misha who was sitting beside him.</p><p>"We're having another baby!" Jared all but screamed, pulling Gen into a standing position and lifting her body off the ground. His arms wound around her waist as hers moved to rest around his neck, relief washing over her as he placed gentle kisses along her jawline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

It’s a little after 11 in the morning when Gen walks onto set with Tom in her arms, pushing the stroller in front of her as Tom waved at everyone they passed. She knew that she was late, and she knew that Jared would be filming for the best part of the afternoon, and she  _knew_ she’d be in trouble for not arriving in time for her husband to have a cuddle with their son. As she walked through the lot with her little boy smiling at everyone they passed though, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t  _that_ late.

“Where the hell have you been?” Jared whined when she let herself into his trailer, leaving the stroller outside knowing the chances of anyone taking it were next to none. Gen looked at him with an incredulous expression as he took Tom from her arms.

“Your son has no shirt on and I have apple juice dripping down my chest. You do the math.” Gen complained, rolling her eyes at her husband’s words. It was only when she turned around to place her handbag on the counter that she caught sight of Danneel and Jensen sitting in the corner of the trailer, both looking on with pursed lips to hide their smiles.

Tom caught sight of them at the same time, desperately struggling in Jared’s arms until he was on the ground and running toward Jensen. The little boy jumped into his favourite uncles lap with zero hesitation, a beaming smile on his face as he placed open mouth kisses against Jensen’s freshly shaved cheek.

“Hi baby boy.” Danneel cooed as she ran one of her hands through Thomas’ hair, though all of his attention was directed at Jensen.  Danneel's eyes scanned Gen’s body, her brow furrowing momentarily before she looked up to meet her best friend’s eyes. She knew; Gen knew she knew.

“Let’s take Tom for a walk.” Genevieve suggested, looking directly into her best friends eyes as she spoke, giving her a look that screamed for her to just go along with her. Danneel understood, holding her arms out toward her nephew, and to everyone’s surprise he welcomed the offer with open arms. The little boy always seemed to get a weird vibe from Danneel. Not today apparently.

“Can you please try and be back in an hour?” Jared asked while winding his arms around Gen’s shoulders, holding her close against his chest as he spoke. Gen nodded against him before she leaned back and pressed a light kiss to her husband’s lips.

“Have fun.” Danneel smiled toward the boys as she followed Gen out of the trailer with Tom resting on her hip. The three of them walked in perfect, comfortable silence for what, to Gen, felt like forever until Danneel finally spoke. “So, am I going to have to ask outright or are you going to just tell me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gen laughed awkwardly, running a hand through her long dark brown hair as she did so. Danneel rolled her eyes as they came to a stop, shifting Tom to her other hip before she gave Gen all of her attention, silently insisting that her best friend come out with what she knew was coming.

“I didn’t even know you and Jared were trying again.” Danneel stated simply with a casual shrug of her shoulders when Gen didn’t speak. Gen felt her eyes widen as she moved closer to her best friend with narrowed eyes, reaching up with both of her hands to cup her best friends face.

“How did you even…”

“I know you.” Danneel replied coolly, cutting her off with another casual shrug while Tom reached toward his mother now that she was so close. Gen accepts the little boy into her arms, pushing some of his dirty blonde hair that was getting darker with every month that passed away from his sweet face.

“We weren’t…. you know…trying.” Gen replies after a few moments of silence. Danneel tears her eyes away from Tom and beams at her best friend, desperately trying not to squeal and bring too much attention to them. She grabbed onto Gen’s free hand and bought it to her lips, kissing the back of her friends hand in excitement.

“Have you been to see your doctor yet?”

“That’s why we were so late today. Took an earlier flight and went straight to our appointment.” Gen admitted with a smug smile, proud that she’d managed to not only make the appointment but that she’d gone to it without him ever finding out.

“Can I see it?” Danneel asked in a quiet, unsure voice as she placed both of her hands over her heart, offering an excited smile at Tom who was staring across at her with a small frown. She wasn’t sure if Gen wanted Jared to be the first person to see the scan of their unborn baby, but she was sure as hell going to try and get first peek.

“Of course.” Gen replied with an affectionate smile before pulling a folded rectangle piece of photograph paper out of her back pocket. “You ready to be an aunt again?” She asks as she playfully nudges Danneel’s side. Danneel looks down at the photo and even though she has no idea where she’s meant to be looking, her heart skips a beat.

“When are you telling Jared?” Danneel asked in the same high pitched voice, a frown coming onto her own face when she realised just how overly excited she was coming across.

“I was going to do something really cliché,” Gen started as she caught sight of Misha walking toward them balancing West on his hip. The little boy was a little older than Tom and Tom was  _obsessed_ with him. Anytime West was around not even Jensen could catch the little boy’s attention.

“I got one of those  _big brother_ shirts for Tom and I’m just going to see how long it takes Jared to catch on.” Misha walked straight into the conversation with wide eyes, beaming across at Tom whose eyes were focused solely on West who didn’t seem to overly care about any of them.

“What did I just walk into?” Misha asked with a suspicious smile as he placed West on the ground. Gen followed suit, placing Tom down on the ground to interact with his friend while the adults spoke amoungst themselves.

“So it looks like we’re going to be using one of those ugly double strollers pretty soon.” Gen replied shyly, nodding as she spoke. Danneel couldn’t contain the smile that played on her lips as her eyes moved between Misha and Gen, her hand grabbing Misha’s shoulder in excitement. Danneel was already silently praying they had a baby girl.

“Aw, Gen!” Misha exclaimed with a warm smile, letting go of West’s hand to pull her into a tight embrace. He pressed a light kiss to the side of her head before pulling away, sharing a look of pure excitement with Danneel before she spoke.

“Do you have the shirt with you?” Danneel asked, that smile excited smile still plastered on her sweet face. Gen nodded as Tom tugged on her jeans, holding his arms out to her in an effort to convey that he was over trying to make West be his friend.

“Maybe we could all have dinner tonight?” Gen suggested hopefully while she lifted Tom into her arms, the little boy nuzzling his head into her neck as she spoke. He was definitely a mommy’s boy.

****   


It was 5.30pm by the time everyone met at Jared and Genevieve’s house, each person kissing Gen’s face but not making any comments about the secret she was still keeping from Jared. When Jensen walked through the door, he pushed Danneel out of the way and pulled Gen into a bear hug, pressing his lips against her cheek harshly as he pulled away. When he let go he let his hand trail freely over her stomach for a split second to indicate that Danneel had filled him in and that he was just as excited as his wife.

“Where’s Tom?” Jensen asked as he walked through the foyer, gently kicking the back of Jared’s knees playfully as he spoke.  Gen pursed her lips as she walked into the kitchen, honestly not sure where her son and West had disappeared to.

“Uncle Jennnnsen!” Tom squealed excitedly as he came running into the room with West in tow. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the  _Big brother_ shirt Tom was wearing, his eyes on Gen as he lifted the boy into his arms.

“Hey, little man.” Jensen laughed, all eyes on Tom as Jared moved around the kitchen, handing Jensen a beer as he passed him. They’d spent the whole day filming together so it wasn’t a big surprise they didn’t even bother saying hi to one another. Every pair of eyes in the kitchen followed the oblivious father to be as he moved.

“Nooo, I’m big one now.” Tom corrected him as he placed both of his hands against Jensen’s face, loving the feel of his stubble against his soft skin. Again, everyone’s eyes shifted to a clueless Jared who pulled himself up onto a stool behind the kitchen counter, completely unaware that everyone was watching him. Jared smiled up at his son, and Gen couldn’t hold back the obnoxious laugh that escaped her mouth. Her husband really was the most clueless man alive. Gen turned her body toward Danneel, hiding her face in her best friend shoulder in embarrassment.

“You’re a dork.” Danneel giggled along with her best friend, wrapping one of her arms around Gen so her friend could get her giggles out without Jared asking any questions about it.

Two hours later Jared still hadn't noticed, and everyone was starting to get impatient with him. Jensen sat across from his best friend at the dinner table and had Tom sitting on his lap facing his father, both of them staring across at him.

“You’re seriously an idiot.” Jensen commented in disbelief when Jared looked directly at his son with zero recognition of the words printed in plain sight on his shirt. Jared frowned as he instinctively turned to Gen for an explanation. With a gentle smile Gen placed her hand on her husband’s thigh under the table before she nodded toward Jensen and Tom.

“Look at your son.” She whispered, running her thumb gently against the rough denim that covered his thigh. Jared did as he was told, looking at his son who was now standing in Jensen’s lap, giving him a more than clear view of the shirt.

“I don’t…” Jared started, frowning as his eyes scanned over Tom’s face before  _finally_ coming to rest on the printed block letters on his t-shirt. His eyebrows raised as his hands began to tremble. A lump formed in the back of his throat and he could feel his bottom lip shaking slightly.

“Congratulations daddy.” Gen murmured quietly, placing her hand over one of his in hopes of calming his apparent onset of nerves. Jared swallowed hard as he stood, reaching across the table to take his son from his best friend. Jared was now more than aware that everyone was staring at him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the words printed clear as day in front of him.

"Are you..." He stopped, swallowing hard again as he turned to look at Gen, his eyes immediately resting on her stomach. Before they got married they'd both talked about having a big family, so Gen couldn't quite place why Jared seemed so shocked. "You're pregnant?" He asked with a strained voice, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he could hear it in his ears. His wife didn't say anything as she stood and made her way to the mantle in the corner of the room, returning with the first ultra sound photo.

"We're having another baby." Gen confirmed as she handed him the proof, his eyes settling on the photo for what felt like forever before he stood back up and handed Tom to Misha who was sitting beside him.

"We're having another baby!" Jared all but screamed, pulling Gen into a standing position and lifting her body off the ground. His arms wound around her waist as hers moved to rest around his neck, relief washing over her as he placed gentle kisses along her jawline. He put her feet back on solid ground and placed each of his large hands on either side of her face, kissing her lips twice before he turned to pick Tom up again.  "You're going to have a brother, man."

"Or a sister." Gen commented quickly, already dreading the next eight months of Jared assuming they were going to have another boy. Gen's  eyes tightened on Danneel, who from across the table had her head buried in Jensen's shoulder. "Are you... Is she crying?" Gen laughed, shaking her head as she sat back down.

"You're crying!" Danneel snapped back with an embarrassed giggle.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to cry." Gen joked, wiping the few stray tears that had managed to trickle down her cheeks while Jared was holding her. 

"Wait. Has he been wearing this shirt all night?" Jared asked with a sudden serious expression, causing fits of laughter to break out from every adult in the room.


End file.
